Luck and Love
by BlueMoon369
Summary: Naruto,Neji and kiba complete their mission and are now heading back.What happens when Kiba asks for a angel to fall out of the sky? what happens if Neji wishes the same?rated M for language,violence and maybe rape later.NejixOC,KibaxOC,and slight NaruxOC
1. The escape

**Luck and Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did I think I would have accidentally killed Sasuke off a long time ago …**

**By: Blue**

---------------------------Chapter one: The Escape-----------------------------------------------

Thunder clashed overhead as rain heavy clouds rolled in from the north. Lightning slashed through the sky like a bright white-hot iron rod as the thunder clapped again. The clouds have yet to release their tears upon the thick forest below.

"Don't let them get away!" one Shinobi shouted to his other comrades as their targets seemed to be getting farther and farther away from them.

One member of the small group noticed something odd, how the two targets kept getting farther and farther away from them. "It's a Genjutsu!" He cried, other's shouting similar things as the five of them halted in unison. They all performed a quick dispel technique and their surroundings altered. Instead of being in the dense forest where they thought they were, they stood at the edge of the forest, on the border of The Grass country and the border of the Sand Country.

"Damn it! Those two fucking tricked us!" Screamed a female and let lose a stream of curses as she swung her fist sideways into a tree. "How did we fall for this!" the same one demanded angrily.

"Relax… those two where headed towards the Fire Country border which isn't that far away. Plus both of them are hurt. We should be able to catch up to them soon." The one which seemed to be the leader replied as he gave a slight chuckle. "Now move out!"

"yes sir!" the small group answered as they scattered quickly to find the two targets they had lost.

------------------other side of the forest on the border of Konoha-------------------------------

Thunder clapped over head once more, along with a jagged stream of lightning. One of two shadows, the taller one, jumped sacredly when she heard the thunder. The flash from the lightning revealed the taller one had dark crimson hair, pulled back into a long braid that reached down to the back of her knees. The braid whipped behind her messily, her bangs falling in front of her eyes which were two different colors oddly enough. One eye, her left, was a sparkling silver with a blue ring around the pupil. Her right eye was a golden brown, with a silver ring around the pupil. She stood at the height of 5'7", which was incredibly tall for her age of 14.

Another flash revealed her clothes, which was an outer dress-like black coat that had dark blue moons and reflective silver stars. Tied around her waist was a silver reflective sash that secured the coat around her. Underneath the coat was a pair of black tightish shorts. Her shirt under the coat was a black tank top that stopped about an inch above her shorts. On her arms were lacey arm sleeves that went up to her should almost, as well as a pair of black mesh stockings that stopped about 5 inches before her shorts. She wore a pair of basic black ninja shoes. A pouch on her belt under the jacket held 10 shuriken,15 exploding notes and 8 kunai. She was limping badly as she ran, a trail of glittering, sticky red liquid hit the ground as she ran, following the shorter one.

"Kyoko...I don't think I can go much farther." the taller one stated, breathing heavily from the blood lose and from the constant running. "Sorano we have to keep going or those damn idiots will catch us." Kyoko hissed as she held her side with her right hand. Her whole left arm -from shoulder to finger tip- was completely useless at the moment. Her right hand was covered in bright red blood. It was coming from a rather nice sized gash on her side.

Kyoko was a mess. Parts of her black hair hung in her face, escaping from the hold of the red clip. When down her hair would fall to her waist, but it was usually folded up into her clip, the ends spiking out around her head. She had dark brown eyes. Incredibly dark brown. They almost looked completely black if you looked at them from a certain angle. She was short compared to Sorano. Sorano made everyone look extremely short and Kyoko was no exception. Even though Kyoko did stand at the height of 5 feet 2 inches. She was average for her age of 13.

Her clothes were just as bloody and messy as she was. Her dark blue shirt, which was long sleeved and sloped down from her shoulder so that it didn't have another sleeve, was stained red on it's side. She was even starting to bleed through her long black jacket. Her black pants were torn and ripped at the bottom of each leg from the thorns and bushes they had passed through. She had a pouch similar to Sorano's only it was a dark blue and held a different amount of equipment then her sister's. She wore the black basic ninja shoes as well.

Kyoko sighed and shook her head. "Sorano no matter what we have to keep moving."

"Yeah I know I know…" Sorano answered wincing as she touched the bleeding gash on her thigh.

"Then let's go!" Kyoko hissed as she ran towards the border of the Fire country. It was only a few hundred meters ahead of her and Sorano.

They had to make it….they just had to. No way in hell was Kyoko gonna let her and Sorano die like this, out here.

Sorano winced as she limped after her sister. Damn this pain just wouldn't stop would it?

…Of course not.

Nothing had ever been right in her and her sister's lives. Not even since the day they were born.

Sorano glanced behind her suddenly and gasped as she hit the deck, pulled Kyoko down with her. Shuriken and needles flew over head, hitting a tree. The weapons lodged themselves deep into the trunk of the tree, and more flew out of the forest behind them.

"Run!" Kyoko shouted as she pulled Sorano up off the ground and they both ran as fast as they could, needles and other weapons flying at them.

Sorano's eyes widened when she saw the cliff ahead, unable to stop.

Kyoko slide to a stop. Sorano, however, could not. "Kyoko mo-!" But it was to late, Sorano crashed into the back of Kyoko, sending both of them over the edge of the cliff.

Thunder clapped over head as lightning flashed, illuminating the sky and both girls in mid-air before they began to fall towards the forest below.

Both girl's screamed as they plummeted to the ground below, and the tracker-nin cursed as they threw several weapons after them hoping to hit the girls before they disappeared from sight into the forest tops.

Sorano gasped as needles struck her in the shoulder, and a kunai slashed across her back, leaving a gash from right her shoulder to her left hip. Kyoko, being under her in a sense, only took a hit from a needle in the calf and a small cut on her shoulder.

The Shinobi that were following them stopped and the female from before cursed audibly and threw one last kunai which struck Sorano in the center on her back, barely missing her spine.

"Damn those girls to hell!" the female cursed again as she kneeled, her light blue hair falling in front of her eyes, and watched Kyoko and Sorano disappear into the tree tops.

"Toshi calm down." The leader demanded coolly, Addressing the female that had been cursing quiet a lot.

"Our mission was to either capture the girls or kill them, we completely our mission I would say." The leader sneered as Toshi stood up.

"But how do you know Yukio, that-"she started but was silenced by a quick wave of the hand by the leader.

"I know Toshi. No one could have survived the fall. Even we could not, injured like that." Yukio stated as he looked down at the trees, hunger for death in his pale green eyes.

"If our job is over, then let's go collect our pay from _Him._" A rather large man stated as he rubbed his hands together in a greed fashion.

"You're a greedy asshole Kane." Toshi growled as she glared at the large man. "You're probably going to spend your money on food you fat ass." she added as she gave him one final glare that could send shivers up your spine.

"Kane your greediness will be the death of you." Yukio said grinning as Kane rubbed the back of his head, grinning despite the insults Toshi had just sent at him.

"But he is right." Added a girlish looking male, looking no older then Thirteen while the others looked at least in their eighteen's and nineteen's.

"We should get our pay." Added a fifteen year old looking girl. She had bandages around her eyes, and she had a soft voice.

The girl and boy were much older then they looked, that much was certain.

"Akira you and your freakin blind sister haven't said a word until now. As far as I'm concerned , you two shouldn't even be talking." Toshi spat with a growl as she glared at the boy.

"Toshi I am not blind." The girl spoke softly with a smile, no not a smile, a smirk on her lips. "I can see you as clearly as I can see your red anger towards me and my brother."

"Gina I don't care if you can see my anger or not. Shut the hell up." Toshi shot at the girl.

Gina did just that, but she kept a smirk on her face.

"Enough fighting people!" Yukio shouted as he clapped his hands together. "Let's go get our pay before it starts raining. I would like to be out of this forest soon."

"Move out!" He shouted, and all five Shinobi jumped into the surrounding forest, sure that the girls were dead.

Let's just say a certain group had broken their fall….

-------------------------end of chapter one------------------------------------------------------

Blue: So how did you like it? Was it good people?

Naruto: damn it when do I come in the story?-pouts-

Sasuke : Hey be happy dobe, I don't even think I come into the story.-glares at author-

Blue: sorry sasuke but this does take place during the two and a half year jump. Your currently in the possession of Orochimaru.

Sasuke: hey I need power to kill Itachi because-

Blue: you're an avenger and he killed your clan and blah blah blah

Sasuke: -growls-

Blue: Oo… Help?

Sasuke: -pulls out a knife- oh blue…come here for a second…

Blue:-runs for life-

Sasuke:-chases after her-

Naruto:-is laughing his ass off-

Kiba: Sasuke don't kill her or the story won't continue!

Naruto: When the hell did you get here Kiba?

Kiba: I'm in the next chapter idiot.

Naruto: What!

Kiba: You are too smart one.

Naruto: Yes!

Neji: But so am I.

Naruto: nooooo!

Neji: -smirks- yep.

Naruto:-sighs-

Sorano and Kyoko :Well read and review peoples. It'll make Blue very happy….if she's still alive.

Sorano and Kyoko:-chase after Sasuke trying to stop him from killing Blue-


	2. Angels really do fall from the sky?

Blue: Well I got bored and decided to upload this chapter too.

Naruto….didn't you die last chapter?

Blue: Nope cause Kyoko and Sorano saved me from Sasuke.

Naruto: where is Sasuke?

Blue: -whistles-

Naruto: -glares- blue….what did you do to him?

Blue: oh I just had Sorano and Kyoko tie him up and now he's watching Barbie movies in the closet.

Naruto: Oh god… He's gonna kill you when he gets out.

Blue: Not if I use you as a shield.-smirks-

Naruto: what! Why not use Kiba or Neji!

Blue: I won't use Kiba because Akamaru would be sad if he died.

Neji: and she won't use me because she worships Me.-smirks-

Blue: -gets down on hands and knees and bows repeatedly- I love you!

Neji: -smirks again- yeah I know.

Blue: -hits Neji in the head- you're supposed to say you love me too!

Neji: why?

Blue: -growls-

Neji: OO

Naruto: -Smirks- Neji I think you pissed her off.

Blue: Neji?

Neji: y-yes…

Blue: RUN

Neji: -runs for dear life-

Blue: -chases him-

Naruto: I thought she loved him?

Kiba: she does…I think…

Naruto: god….I hope he lives.

Kiba: He will. She wouldn't kill him.

Naruto: cause she needs him for the story?

Kiba: -nods-

Naruto: speaking of the story…Kyoko? Sorano? Do your thing.

Kyoko: right!

Sorano: let's set this chapter off shall we?

Kyoko: here's chapter 2 of luck and love.

Sorano: and sorry for any typos that may come up...no Beta reader person...thingy...

Sorano and Kyoko: enjoy!

Disclaimer: Blue does not own Naruto in any way or the show would have seriously gonna down hill…she does own me and Sorano however.

**Chapter two: angels fall from the sky?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Damn look at those clouds! It's gonna start pouring any second!" A rather hyperactive blonde shouted as he pointed up at the sky. Thunder sounded over head as lightning cracked, causing the boy to jump.

"We should find shelter before it starts to rain." Stated another boy. He had unusual white eyes and long brown hair.

"I like Neji's plan." The blonde boy shouted happily when he heard the white eyed boy's, Neji's, plan.

"Naruto stop shouting! You're giving me a headache man!" A wolfish looking teen shouted angrily as his dog yipped in agreement.

"Kiba shut up!" The Blonde, Naruto, shouted back as he raised his hands up behind his head glaring at Kiba.

"You shut up!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Yo-"

"Why don't you both shut up?" Neji suggested as he arched an eyebrow, getting slightly annoyed from the arguing.

Both Kiba and Naruto crossed their arms and sent death glares at each other before looking away.

"I don't know why granny Tsunade put us on the same team." Grumbled Naruto as he glared a particular tree that seemed to make him mad for no reason.

_-flashback-_

"_Naruto you Neji and Kiba are assigned to this mission." Tsunade stated as she handed them the mission details._

"_But Granny Tsunade! This is a simple mission!" complained Naruto when he saw what the mission entailed._

"_Shut up! You were all selected because of certain talents you all have!" Tsunade shouted as she coughed._

_Of course, she was lying for the most part._

_Naruto was the only other person left besides Kiba and Neji that wasn't already on a mission. Lee and Gai were on a secret, hush hush mission. Meaning the mission was utterly ridiculous. Tenten was in the hospital from her last mission and Chouji, Shakimaru and Sakura were already on a mission. As were Ino and Hinata._

"_Aw! Really Granny Tsunade!" Naruto asked all sparkly eyed._

"_Err…yes of course." Tsunade answered with another cough._

_Neji didn't by that for a second. But he deicide if she was that disparate then he'll go ahead and do it._

_Not like he had anything better to do with TenTen in the hospital. She was his training partner after all._

_Kiba bought the excuse just as much as Naruto had._

"_We'll get this job done fast Granny Tsunade!" Naruto cheered with his goofy smile._

"_Excellent! Now this man is a good friend of mine so you behave!" at this point she was glaring at Naruto,"get it!"_

"_G-got it!" Naruto squeaked as he took a step back from the present Hokage._

"_Good…now get going!" Tsunade shouted and with that Naruto was scrambling out of her office for his life._

_Right when Neji was about to leave, Tsunade called him back._

"_Neji you are in charge of this mission and of Kiba and Naruto." she stated as she waved him away._

_This irritated Neji but he shook it off._

_Kiba and Neji left the room, gathered there stuff and meet at the north-west gate._

_-End flashback-_

"It was because we were the only ones available idiot." Neji answered as he glanced down at the map.

Naruto shot him a dirty look and stuck his tongue out.

"Please don't stick your tongue out at me just because I'm right." Neji stated without even turning around.

Naruto squeaked and pulled his tongue back into his mouth. He had forgotten Neji could see pretty much anything around him. That little fact always seemed to freak Naruto out a little. Yeah just a little.

Kiba smirked and laughed at Naruto's expression which earned him another death glare from hyperactive boy. Kiba sighed and looked up at the sky, adopting the position Naruto had had earlier with his hands behind his head.

He eventually started to day dream about the usual things he did.

Coming up with new moves for him and Akamaru, Swimming and especially girls.

He sighed as he pictured his perfected girl.

Long hair, about his age, nice boobs and a nice ass of course, and a nice personality. Someone who liked dogs…

'_Man I wish she could just fall out of the sky right now.' _he thought to himself with a sigh.

He glanced over at Neji and wondered what the prodigy thought about in his spare time.

'_When am I going to be able to train again? TenTen is still in the hospital… which leaves me with no one to train with.'_ He cursed his luck. He sighed as his thoughts took a turn down a track they shouldn't have.

'_Okay bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!**…**wow! Since when did I think of that!'_ he thought to himself as he shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the 'bad thoughts'.

"Hey guys?" Naruto asked as he glanced over at Kiba and Neji.

"Yeah?" they both answered in unison.

Naruto glanced around; like he was making sure they were alone or something.

He leaned in as if to tell them a secret then, in a low voice and with a smirk on his face, he asked a certain question. "If you could come up with a dream girl for yourself, what would she look like?" he asked smirking.

Kiba blinked and laughed, Neji rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys! You gotta answer! I'm bored as hell over here!" Naruto complained loudly.

"Okay okay I'll answer first." Kiba said smirking as he thought up what his dream girl would look like again. "Well she would have long hair, probably blonde or something, she would also have to have a nice set of boobs and a nice butt." he added nodding. "She would have to like dogs, and she would also have to be able to cook, clean n things like that." he stated in a matter-o-fact voice.

"Oooo nice Kiba." Naruto said giggling like a girl almost.

"What about you Neji?" Naruto asked with a big smirk on his face.

"I don't feel like answer that question." Neji shot back in an agitated voice.

"Aw come on man! Just answer the question!" Kiba moaned sighing. He knew if Neji didn't answer the question, Naruto would bother him until he either a) snapped or b) He killed the blonde boy.

Neji growled and gave up.

"Fine you want to know?" Neji asked with a hint of a growl under his breath.

Naruto shook his head very fast and smiled. "Mhm."

"….She would need to be a good fighter, strong. Someone who could help me train. She would need to be pretty at least, I'm not picky. I would like a mild tempered girl, and she would need to be shorter then me," Neji was a little on the short side, 5'4' at most, "brown or green eyes, and I don't exactly care about her bra size but I wouldn't mind if she had a nice butt like Kiba said. Cooking and cleaning would be a plus also."

"Oooo that's better then Kiba's!" Naruto shouted laughing.

"Err…thanks?" Neji said slowly as he raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"So what about you Naruto?" Kiba asked, knowing full well this boy was chasing Sakura still.

"oh!….um….I like Sakura… but if I could, I would change her hair color to black and give her a little bit more in this department." Naruto stated as he grabbed his chest area chasing Kiba to bust out laughing. Neji sighed and shook his head, would this two ever grow up?

….not a chance.

Kiba sighed as thunder clapped again, lightning flashing also. "If only my girl would fall from the sky, then my dreams would come true." He stated as he held out his arms as if to catch someone falling.

Guess what? He did.

"Oh crap!" He shouted as someone landed straight into his arms, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground with the person on top of him.

"Oi Kiba! You okay man?" Naruto asked as he walked over to Kiba. Neji turned around and was about to ask the same question when his own 'angel' fell from the sky and landed right on top of him as he fell back. He winced as his head cracked back against the ground hard. He winced again as he lifted his head to look at what had just fallen on him.

First thing he noticed was the red hair in a braid that was sprawled on his chest and off onto the ground. Second thing he noticed was that this was a girl. Third thing he noticed as that this girl's boobs where pressing against his chest. Forth thing was that she was horribly injured and probably dead. Fifth thing was that some of his rips had cracked when she fell on him.

"Naru…to…get her off me please." Neji muttered as he tried to push the girl off him but stopped when pain shot up his chest causing him to gasp in pain.

Naruto, who was helping Kiba with his girl, walked over to Neji and pulled the re head up gently off Neji and laid her on the ground.

Neji sat up, but not without earning a shock wave of pain. He winced as he stood up, holding his side.

"Are they even alive?" Naruto asked as he eyed the girls with caution. Both girls were laid down beside one another, looking very much like angels or they would have had it not been for the clothes they were wearing and the wounds.

Neji activated his Byakugan and looked at the girls bodies silently. He was shocked to see they were still alive, but just barely. "They are alive surprising." He stated as he deactivated his Byakugan.

"Holy shit really!" Naruto asked stunned from the news.

Neji nodded silently. "But just barely."

"Then…shouldn't we be trying to keep them alive?" Kiba asked as he looked up at Neji and Naruto.

"oh yeah! We should!" Naruto stated as he opened his back and took out his medical kit just as Neji and Kiba did the same.

"Naruto. Set up the tent, And hurry." Neji stated without looking at the blonde boy.

Naruto nodded and grabbed the tent, propping it up. In less then a few minutes he had the tent up and ready. And right when it started to rain also.

"hurry up and get these two in the tent!" Neji shouted over the roar of the rain and thunder. He Proceed to wrapped the red head's arm around his shoulder but paused when a whimper passed over her lips. When she was silent again he moved her into the tent, along with Kiba moving the shorter one in next to the red head.

Kiba pulled the 'angel' of his into the tent next to other one and laid her down. He kneeled down beside her slowly and sat her up, pulling her jacket off then laid her back down, laying her head on the pillow that Naruto had put there a few seconds ago.

He gasped when he saw the gash on her side. It was horrible.

He quickly pulled out a roll of bandages and pulled up her shirt, blushing as he did. His hand froze when he heard her whimper in pain but he realize that she was still unconscious; so he continued until the shirt was pulled up enough to give him access to the wound.

Once that wound was cleaned and bandaged, he moved onto her shoulder. He saw a pain filled expression on her face several times through out the bandaging of her wounds. He didn't even know her name and he still felt bad for hurting her.

The storm raged uncontrollably outside the tent, pushing the top over, trees falling around it, water threatening to leak through the top.

God it couldn't get much worse then this. Oh but wait, for Neji it could.

When he noticed the wound on the red head's back, he realized he would have to take her shirt off. His stomach churned and his pants began to fell just a little to tight.

'_Okay I can do this…I just have to be mature about it.'_ He thought to himself as he rolled her over onto her stomach and cut the back of her shirt off.

He felt like he was about to be sick.

The wound was down to the bone, the could literally see her back bone and a few ribs. He had almost never seen such a horrible wound. Not since Kiba, Naruto, Himself, Chouji, and Shikamaru had gonna after Sasuke about a year ago…

When he finally came back down to earth, he gulped as he grabbed the bandages and disinfectant and started to clean the wound. He noticed her muscles under her skin were twitching in response to the disinfectant. Ouch that had to hurt.

Once he had figured out how to bandage her without becoming nervous, he turned her over and finished the bandages by tying them off. He felt a lot more comfortable now. The bandages looked like a shirt almost. Yeah a shirt.

Once the red head was bandaged up like her partner, the boys all sighed in unison and watched the girls.

Kiba eyed the black headed one nervously. "what are we gonna do when they wake up?"

He asked growing even more nervous by the second.

"you mean if they wake up…"Naruto grumbled as he looked away and crossed his arms.

"Naruto you're just mad because you didn't get a Sakura clone with big boobs to fall out of the sky like me and Neji." Kiba said smirking as the blonde shot him a death glare once again.

"I am not!" Naruto shouted as he balled his fist.

"Are too" Kiba shouted back.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are Not!"

"Are too!"

"Are no-"

"Will you two shut up already!" Neji shouted at both boys as he rubbed his temples. "Once again you guys are giving me a headache!" He growled.

Kiba and Naruto glared at Neji. "Make us!"

Now that was the wrong thing to say at the moment.

Neji stood up and glared at the boys who stood up as well.

It was Naruto who threw the first punch which was easily dodged by Neji. He pushed his hand forward, hitting Naruto in the center in his chest causing the blonde to fall back and yelp.

When the boys were about to start fighting even more, the froze, rooted to their spots as a soft voice asked a simple question.

"Where am I?"

-------------------------------------------End chapter two--------------------------------------

Blue: was it good? Was it good!

Naruto: no it sucked.-rolls his eyes-

Blue: -starts tearing up- really?…

Naruto: -eyes widen- oh no….don't even.

Blue: -busts into tears-

Kiba: nice going man.-sneers-

Naruto: shut up! Blue I'm sorry! Don't cry! -starts getting nervous-

Kyoko: -walks in from the changing room and stops- Naruto! What did you do this time!

Naruto: I didn't do-

Kiba: -cuts Naruto off- he said he was gonna rape her!-smirks-

Naruto: O.O I did not!

Kiba: then he said he was gonna rape you!

Kyoko: -eyes widen- um…I'm just gonna go over here now…-runs-

Naruto: Kiba!-glares-

Kiba: -smirks-

Naruto and Kiba: -dust fight-

Sorano: okay then…since Neji is now in the closet with Sasuke tied up watching Barbie movies, and Kyoko ran away, and Blue is in tears, and naruto and kiba are fighting-mumbles- whimps…-clears throar- I think I'll explain something. This takes place during the two and a half year jump before Jiraiya takes Naruto away to train for the full 2 and a half years…sorry for any confusion for the readers.

Sorano: anyways…please read and review

Kyoko: -comes back- it will make Blue very happy!

Sorano and Kyoko: later readers!


End file.
